Guardians Of Skyrim: The Wings In The White Dark
by Sgt.Wanderer
Summary: Take flight once more as you join Soren and his noble band of brave, warrior owls in their latest adventure. When a tear in time & space transports them to another realm, they must now save the beautiful yet dangerous world of Skyrim. Prepare for a tale of legends,family, friendship,heartbreak,love,finding the hero inside & a young owl's sacrifice. We are the Guardians of Ga'Hoole.
1. Prologue

**Hullo, hullo Colin here. First things first, I am a massive fan of the original Guardians of Ga'Hoole series by Kathryn Lasky, regardless of whether or not you were a fan of the movie like myself, I highly recommend the books to everyone, just wanted to put that out there ;) If you have never heard of the GoG series and film and only came here because of Skyrim even then I firmly believe it is a must, its practically 300 meets Harry Potter who becomes mates with Star Wars whom eventually meets Lord of the Rings who subsequently meets Hoot.**

**Now this is my first Fanfiction story-so be nice- and probably the first of it's kind in all of space and time. I don't think Guardians of Ga'Hoole or Elder Scrolls has been mentioned simultaneously… you know in the same sentence. So yes, without further ado this is story a T+ for teens and older as this will contain scenes of heavy, graphic, detailed gore and violence. Viewer discretion is advised…always wanted to say that. And yes I believe that is it… cheerio and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold, yet still night on the tundra regions of Skyrim. It was a region veiled in a thick blanket of absolute, brilliant white. At the fringe of a dark forest emerged a woman donning a hood and wearing an elegant, red and black robe as she trudged through the snow. The cloaked woman eventually stopped at a large outcropping and sat down, she was tired. Despite the nipping, shreds of gale that brushed against her, she felt no cold, as the wind around her seemed to die out. She pulled her hood down to reveal a beautiful countenance with raven-black hair, orange glowing eyes, and ghostly-white skin. The glints of the snow made her appear all the more resplendent. She pulled out an Amulet of Mara adorned with beige and white plumage and soft down. She held the old amulet with both hands and held it firmly against her breast.

The woman raised her head, her burning, amber eyes fixated on the world above her.

Indeed it was a beautiful night, it had been a long time since she last saw a night like this one. She gazed at the dark above her in absolute awe as millions of stars illuminated the black and the inspiring aurora that danced and careened wildly in the heavens. The vampirette smiled blissfully as a tear ran down her pale face.

"I'm still here…I'm still here." She whispered, a slight tremor in her voice.

An owl flew overhead.

* * *

_This is one of my first fanfiction and I'm terribly sorry if it was short but, don't stop there._

_So anyway, if anyone has any thoughts, ideas whatever, make sure to drop it in the review section or even give us a shout yeah? Yes? No? Fantastic, brilliant now cheerio for now and stay tuned for more._


	2. Chapter 1: Deep Gray

**Chapter 1: Deep Gray**

**Hello and welcome back I do not have much to say to be honest. But again, leave your thoughts in the review section and enjoy! Cheers guys!**

**Almost forgot-should have done this earlier, silly me- if you are a fan of Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and the series but have never heard of Legend of the Guardians before, or know it but didn't have the same awe-inspired impression I got, allow me to use this moment and put out a a plain, simple-Welcome to the Ga'Hoole franchise! You don't have to be a lover of owls or even have a remote idea of what Legend of the guardians is about to follow this story, just broadly familiarize yourself with the characters and read on :) Fundamentally it's a Skyrim fanfiction except this time, the dovahkiin(s)? is an owl.**

**I do not-I repeat *****DO NOT***** own the Elder Scrolls series or Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole in any shape or form or function and NEVER WILL. They rightfully belong to Bethesda, Zack Snyder, Warner Bros. Kathryn Lasky and Village Roadshow respectively.**

* * *

**Act I**

It was on the verge of dawn, the black had faded but the sun had not yet spilled its first sliver of a ray over the horizon.

_Shhhkreeeeeeee!_ A shrill screech echoed through the dawn as a large Barn Owl sliced through the clouds. It let out another shree as it shut it's obsidian eyes, quenched it's breath, tightly enfolded it's wings and began to spiral downwards, hurtling towards the earth like a rogue meteorite. The _Tyto alba_ burst out of the clouds, revealing a vast ocean right below, splaying it's wings as a means to brake the fall. He surveyed the infinite blue below him intently before ruddering his tail feather and banking to the left.

It cocked it's head to one side, contracting the muscles in it's well-evolved ears attempting to discern any recognizable sound. The Tyto perceived what sounded quite like the hoots and churs of millions of different owls; Snowy, Barn, Tawny, Elf. It's suspicions were confirmed when it spotted what seemed to be a massive tree rooted into a single island, which was virtually in the middle of nowhere-the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. It towered hundreds of feet into the air. Its branches reached out in every direction over the Sea of Hoolemere. It was a sanctum for all owls regardless of species; Great Gray, Snowy, Boobook, Burrowing, Scops etc. Above all, it was home of the legendary band of noble, warrior-owls known as the Guardians of Ga'Hoole; owls who would rise up into the blackness every night to perform noble deeds. Whose only purpose was to, right all wrongs, make strong the weak, mend the broken, vanquish the proud and make powerless those who abuse the frail.

It had been two years since the Guardians took arms against the tyrannical Metalbeak and the malevolent _Tyto _owl Nyra along with the monstrous army of owls known simply as the Pure Ones. And the owl kingdom has had a long, tranquil calm ever since. Nonetheless, the tree continues to grow as does its inhabitants. The old Barn Owl, named Marella, glided silently towards one of the upper branches of the tree where she could hear the gentle churs* and laughing of young owlets. She carefully lighted on the branch and peered her heard into the hollow. One of the old rybs and guardians of the tree, Ezylryb, and his son, Soren, were telling tales and stories to an exceptionally large audience of flabbergasted baby owls-a favorite past time for the latter.

"-And just when I was about to be torn apart by Metalbeak," The elderly Whiskered Screech Owl, _Megascops trichopsis_, dramatically paused, "Soren here came in and saved my life." He gestured to a young Barn Owl next to him. "Isn't that right, Soren?"

"Indeed it is Ezylryb, he landed a few good blows on me but as soon as he got too close, I plunged the burning branch into his heart and finally ended his reign of terror. But, obviously I couldn't of done without a band of brave, noble owls. Have a look around you- there's not a single place in Ga'Hoole I'd rather be than here...this is home." The owlets did not move, they all merely stood still, beaks agaped in awe at Soren's words. "But Nyra did escape with a talon-full contingency of pure ones... and my brother," Soren began to trail off, horrible images of his brother, Kludd's, monstrous scarred face still weighed heavily on his mind, vividly remembering the pure, absolute spite and hatred in his brother's tormented eyes. The very thought of the fact that he was once Soren's innocent, beloved, big brother now a godless, horrific monstrosity twisted his gizzard. Soren tipped his head down, "Kludd's body was never found…" A heavy silence had befallen the room. It had been years since Soren saw Kludd fall into the consuming flames below him. Regardless, of all the things Kludd had done to betray Soren, at the end of the day he was still his brother and nothing would ever change that. The young Barn Owl shook his head; a heavy silence befell the hollow.

"Please don't stop, Soren!" Squealed, Alun, a young Boreal Owl, breaking the silence. "We love it when you tell us stories!" Once again a noisy bickering between the owlets was spurred.

"Now, now that's enough, all of you. Don't wanna be giving this lot daymares, Soren."

"Ooooohhhhh!" The owlets moaned in unison, as their parents escorted them to their individual hollows."

"Yes, I know I know. But come on beak up, more stories tomorrow okay?" Soren stated, the young owls nodded and waved goodbye happily. "Brilliant! Fantastic! Same time tomorrow, remember!"

"Well look at you, quite the story teller you are, Soren." Marella entered the hollow as soon as the last owlet left.

"Mum!" Soren intently rushed up to his mother.

"How've ya been? Guardian life been treating ya well?" The older owl looked down at her son.

"I've been great thanks, Mum. How long's it been? It's been two year, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, two years." Marilla nodded, "You've grown, Soren, since I last saw you. I'm so proud of you and Eglantine-Where is Eglantine anyway?" The parent Barn Owl whirled her head around, scanning the hollow for her daughter.

"Eglantine's sleeping in her hollow, I suspect." A forlorn expression formed on Soren's face as he tipped his head down again, for one second he was even going to answer where Kludd might have been, he missed his brother terribly.

"If only we could be a WHOLE family again. I-"

"I know, I know- I miss them too." Marella interjected, as if she read Soren's mind. Marella could sense the grief almost "emanating" off Soren. "You're da would have been so proud of you and Eglantine." She noticed how the mere mention of his father, affected him, a long story Soren wasn't particularly keen on talking about. It pained her deeply to see her now only son like this. She did not blame him as it was her eldest son now gone. The fact that she knew that she could never get them back painfully twisted her gizzard and maybe even seared her heart. Another thick silence descended upon the hollow.

Marella's old, dark eyes fixated onto his sons brighter, almost-radiating ones. "Anyway…Happy Birthday, Soren." She firmly wrapped a wing round the young guardian in training in a motherly embrace, tenderly caressing her sons back with her wing. "You didn't think your own mum forgot, did you?" Soren did not say a word, instead shaking his head in response. However, it was indeed Soren's birthday, he had seemed to have forgotten amidst all the commotion and stress knocking about.

The first, white shreds of light had peered over the horizon now.

"Now, go get some rest. You've got a big day coming up tomorrow." She rubbed her son's spine, motioning her wing tenderly up and down.

"Goodlight, Mum." Said the young _Tyto _before leaving the hollow, lofting into flight and returning to his own hollow where he would rest until the last fragment of sunlight vanished.

"Goodlight, Soren" His mother waved. She couldn't exactly put her talon on it, but there was something about Soren that made her gizzard feel coldly on edge.

She whirled her head around to find Ezylryb with his talons clipped onto a wooden outcropping.

"Ah Ezylryb, sorry I didn't see you their." Marella's words pealed through the hollow as she acknowledged the old,veteran Whiskered Screech before seconds later becoming aware of the fact that he had already drifted off a while ago.

The sound of Ezylryb's snoring reverberated throughout the hollow.

* * *

_Important Authors note: As you can see, I have done what I could to give the story the same comedic, witty, light-hearted, innocent humor like in happy feet, include some more emtional bits, like in the original series by Kathryn Lasky, yet at the same time have that morality, emotion, adventure, action-packed, family genre like in the first movie, Legend of the Guardians. I'm just hoping I can put across the emotion I intended too. I mean, I don't want to give away too much or anything but...yeah._

_I promise I shall do the utmost to make sure I really did add meat to the interactions between all the characters, minor or major, Ga'Hoole or Skyrim during these chronicles._

_Don't forget to leave a review :D_

* * *

**Each major character will have their own unique storyline, mood and moral throughout the story. More characters will be revealed as you go along.**

**Hoo's Hoo?:-**

_Soren:- Male Barn Owl, Tyto alba, The Hero and leader of the band. He is the main protagonist and his storyline is the more emotional of all the characters. I really wanted to flesh out his more human side and make the reader connect with him, of course, it is fairly early in the book & I don't want to spoil too much so, there you have it, that's Soren._

_Ezylryb:- Formerly Lyze Of Kiel, Male Whiskered Screech Owl, Megascops trichopsis Your stereo-typical, war veteran who is nothing more than a shadow of his forrmer self. Served in the battle of the ice claws long ago. He is missing a talon and has a habit of squinting one eye._

_Marella:- Female Barn Owl and Soren's mother._

_Noctus:- (deceased) Male Barn Owl, wife of Marella and father to Soren, Kludd and Eglantine._

_Metalbeak:- (deceased) Male Greater Sooty Owl and former High Tyto and the Pure Ones. Wore a metal mask to conceal his scars and missing beak. Killed in a fight with Soren._

_Kludd:- Male Barn Owl, the older brother of Soren and Eglantine and the eldest son of Noctus and Marella. Last seen _

_Anyway, thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for more._

* * *

_*Chur- Owl equivalent of laughing._


	3. Chapter 2: That's not gone well has it?

**Authors note: It is good to be back! :D **

**Now, I know it's a few chapters late but to anyone who has never heard of Legend of the Guardians or Guardians of ga'hoole before in your, watch this and it just might ring a bell, because there is a chance you just might have seen this trailer in the cinema somewhere. watch?v=j8YjhI4ihC4**

**How's everyone's been? Missed me? For a kick off lemme just put out that new chapters will be posted every weekend. To be honest, I haven't got too much to say so...enjoy! Allons-Y!**

* * *

A shrill yet serene cry pierced the air, startling all the owls in the hollow. However, it was not the sharp, rasping call of a Tyto owl, instead it the prominent screech of a Snowy Owl or Nyctea Scandiaca. "Everyone it's King Boron!" Informed one of the owls. Boron the one and only proud king of the tree and all of Ga'Hoole. Indeed, he was a spectacle to behold. A living legend, a prince of birds, if you will; his entire body veneered in an absolute, pure white plumage speckled with bits of black, he sported two titanic wings and adornedk with ferocious yet graceful looking battle regalia: two fierce and heavy nickel allow battle claws. Battle claws were the primary means of war attire in the Guardians arsenal. They were long, claw-like metal sheathed that slipped over an owls talons, firmly harnessed by leather straps. King Boron also donned a golden crown-like helmet that slipped over his face as a visor almost. With a brave, noble heart and an unwavering sense of authority he was the one who ushered the Guardians into duty every night.

Their large, binocular eyes transfixed in awe on the massive white raptor as he delicately alighted onto the branch before entering the hollow. His crown reflected glints of the last shreds of light of the descending sun Everyone in the hollow froze and quickly bowed down to the king. Marella startled by the imposing sight, made an anxious obsequious gesture. "Lord Boron-oh dear I-I..." Marella stuttered, clearly nervous by the way a finely wrapped present, clutched in her talons, shook.

"Oh no no, please, don't mind me-I'm merely going about business." The Snowy Owl reassured everyone in a thick, posh English accent with a slight Australian undertone; an inclination mostly found within royalty. He turned his head so he was facing Marella.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that, Marella. What do ya need?"

"Have you seen, Ezylryb?" She tipped her head to one side. Boron blinked at the question; the old bloke always did have a thing for wandering off. As if on queue, the distinctive trill of a Whiskered Screech Owl tickled the air. The hollow, now absolutely packed with guests, cheered at the sight of the old guardian. "Is everything all set?" Ezylryb scanned the hollow, assuming everything was all ticketyboo. "Yes, yes, they are actually." Affirmed the snowy owl,"The food's here, the presents are...yeah they're over in the corner over there and uhh we've got everything here, haven't we? Hold on, we've got: Otulissa, Gylfie, Twilight, Marella, Primrose, Eglantine, Ezylryb," Boron mumbled as he nodded off the guest, "Ruby, Martin, Strix Struma, Bubo, Elvanryb, Digg-Hang on a minute, where's Digger?" The Snowy Owl flicked his head left and right intently searching for the little owl. Boron narrowed his gaze to find the burrowing owl next to a wood spur.

"You know what, mmmmm these insect legs really are the bee's knees..." Digger masticated on a long, slender insect leg that was clamped between his talons. "Yes, I know it's slow."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Squawked Twilight;a massive Great Gray Owl -or Strix nebulosa- marched over to Digger and locked his furious gaze on the burrowing owl, who was a quarter of the size of Twilight. His irate undertone seared the atmosphere surrounding them. Digger, unnerved by the monstrous Strix owl, gave a light-hearted retort, "Well, I was a bit hungry and I thought, one insect leg shouldn't hur-"

"No no no! Absolutely not! It's Soren's birthday and the very least you can do is show some respect and wait for him!" Growled Twilight as he irritably cuffed Digger round the side of the head with his wing, discombobulating the plump Burrowing Owl.

"Everyone shhh shhh he's coming!" Martin, a Northern Saw Whet Owl, poked his head out the hollow. "Everyone get in position." He gestured in hysterically. The last shards of light began to thin, the black becoming more condense, a blur of white motion flitted across the cloud-streaked before slowing down, sweeping low and finally lighting down onto the tree branch. He had just come back from a long, innocuous weather chaw over at Silverveil. Absolutely drenched, he quickly preened himself and shook off the specks of wet on his primaries, coverts and other feathers. Fortunately, just like most birds, owls possessed waterproof feathers,therefore preventing the bother of being utterly soaked. Although, really it all came down to whether the bird preened itself every now and then. "Surprise!" Roared the owls inside causing Soren to stumble back, almost falling off the tree branch. "Dear Glaux!" The young guardian squawked. His gizzard convulsed for a fraction of a second, clearly startled. For a second he thought he was going to fall off and go yeep. Soren hopped into the hollow, everyone was here: Otulissa, Martin, Digger, Gylfie, Twilight, the king, Boron just everyone. The Barn Owl took a moment to take it all in. There meek little Balloons of all different colors were pleasantly tied onto little wooden tables filled with all sorts of lovely delectables and one with a large block of presents. His gizzard stirred, profoundly touched by his friends efforts, he froze on the spot beak agape.

"Honestly, It..." An elated smile formed at the corners of his beak and his eyes gleamed, almost as if he were about to cry. Never in so long had he been this elated. "I can't thank you all enough, really."

"You don't have to." Boron affirmed, gently resting his wing on Soren's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. He was the closest thing Soren had left to a father now.

"Now then..." Elvanryb pulled out a cake server from a nearby table, "Who wants cake?" The owls cheered spontaneously in affirmation, already lightening up the mood. "Oh yes!"

"Yes please!"

"Allon-"

~*CRRRUNCH*~ A thick, dead silence befell the hollow; so quiet in fact, one could even hear a feather drop. All the owls whirled their heads in unison to the gluttonous source of the crunching noise. Twilight too flung his gray, disk-shaped head as his hateful eyes immediately locked onto, "you fat, little bastard-pom." He growled behind a clenched, angry beak at the bloated Burrowing Owl-now a fat ball of feathery mass- who had stuffed his face with nearly all the insect legs whilst everyone wasn't looking. There were two large, spherical pockets on both sides of his face, suppressed in futile desperation by a cheeky grin. The whole party churred hysterically at the ridiculous sight. Twilight walked out of the room. Twilight came back in the room...with a knife grasped in his right talon.

"Now, might of touched a nerve there but-"

"Run." Twilight replied in a flat tone. "Run or you'll be alot shorter." Digger was too fat to move..

"Oh bugger..."

* * *

**_Authors Note:-_**

_Anyway, yes, I know I know. The story will start of slow, but honest to god it will be more and more interesting as you go along._

**Hoo's Hoo?**

_Boron:- Male Snowy Owl, Bubo scandiacus, the monarch of the owl kingdom, along with his wife Barran, and the leader of the guardians. He serves as one of the "Main" protagonist of the story you'll find out why later._

_Digger-The quirky Burrowing Owl, Athene cunicularia, best mates with Sorena and Twilight and the Tracker of the band. He is the primary comic relief of the story along with others, you'll see later on._

_Twilight:- The pompous and posh Great Gray Owl. Fundamentally speaking and in terms of raw physical power, he is the strongest in the original band. He is second strongest to Boron. He is a poet "as much as a warrior." He is best friends with Digger and is the secondary source of comic relief in the story._

_Bubo:- Male Great Horned Owl, Bubo virginianus, and the tree's blacksmith._

_Gylfie:- Female Elf Owl, Micrathene whitneyi, one of Soren's best friends._

_Strix Struma:- Female Short-Eared owl and leader of the navigation chaw._

___So, don't forget to leave a review and don't hesitate to ask any questions :)_

_Hooroo! ;)_


	4. Chapter 3: The Fox and The Moon

**Llisvane Reservoir, Cardiff, Wales**

The sun began lazily to sink, flaring it's final and desperate blades of burning orange light. Toward's the opening of the woods, where the ground was open with verdant grass and all sorts of flaura, there was a glade and in that glade was a brook that ran all the way through the opening. It was no more than four meters wide and was choked by reed clusters and watercress. The weather was rather pleasant during this time of spring. Normally, the locals would whinge* & moan incessantly about it, regardless of whether it was a dreadful torrent or even a little drizzle; twice as much when it was hot. Though this evening was not too chilli or not full on roasting, it was that nice little grey area that satisfied most creatures.

At the edge of the river was a family of otters feasting contently on some mussels and on the other side was

The water was flecked with a small group of Moorhens and the occasional Coot fishing for a potential nibble and snack, however, in the half-light at the dead centre of the brook was a drake* Mallard duck wading itself aimlessly across the blue, it's iridescent, emerald head plumage glinting off the last dying, evening rays. Greenie, was his name. Indeed, he was a rather fine young fellow, distinguished by his prominent "fauxhawk"-like tuft that ran along the centre of his head.

All was empty and quiet; the glade was at peace. Yet, strangely enough, it was as if the shrewd, buoyant, chill air around them seemed to almost...coagulate; the drake felt a dismal twinge in his gizzard. He quickly shook off the feeling and returned to business; but even business was all too good. Surely, all this fuss was a load of nonsense. Ultimately, Greenie decided to take a kip for a couple of hours. He paddled, brushing at the water with his webbed feet, towards the bank and finally gently setting down amongst a bed of reeds, he could already feel the crisp autumn breeze setting in.

* * *

**Two and a half hours later...**

* * *

The last leaking fragments of light were now long gone, all colour had completely faded from the sky and the moon hung high in the sparkling, cloud streaked sky. There was a horrible stillness; a very horrible, windless stillness. Yet, Greenie discerned what sounded like a muffling, low-pitched whirring...getting closer and closer. His mind told him to flee the area, yet, his gizzard said otherwise. He quickly snapped his head left and right, hoping his blurry vision would adjust to the darkness...nothing...no one. Although at the very corner of his peripheral vision was a harsh, glare of light. What was this? The Mallard was now suddenly being pulled in. He lashed out in futile desperation hoping to escape whatever dreadful force was at work. He could feel his very gizzard being violently tugged and jerked at as if it and whatever was attracting him were some sort of magnets.

Greenie spun his head around to face whatever ethereal horror this was. The sheer torrent of light, blinded him momentarily, he squinted and roughly made out what looked like a mass of shards of shattered glass. Greenie couldn't even call for help, for his voice was drowned out by the whirring of this gateway. Was this really it? Surely, this can't have been the end...why? He closed his eyes, hoping judgement would be swift and painless. He felt no pain, no cold...instead he felt a sort of... warm wrap around him. And in the silver of a second, the portal closed in on itself...silence. The air returned to it's former stillness. Not even a shred of trace of the Mallard was left behind.

With a low-pitched snort, the large, slender Iguanodon marched towards the lake to cool off. At the rim of the massive stretch of water was a small ornithomimus nibbling at some roots. The Iguanodon dipped his head down to take a sip out of the lake that flickered in the sun. Aladar, the Iguanodon, did not see it coming. As if a massive hand had pulled him into the lake, Aladar was helpless. No one could hear him, see him, he wasn't even that good of a swimmer. Then, there was the light. Death? No, underwater his vision was blurred yet he could just about make out what seemed to be luminous shattered fragments of glass. He felt numb and then... he was gone.

* * *

**Somewhere in Antarctica**

* * *

As a young leopard seal slices through the frigid, livid blue of the Antarctic sea, like a torpedo, he dashes towards the surface, shooting out of the water and landing on a stray iceberg. The Leopard Seal's abdomen was concaving and convexing rapidly. A dark blur of motion in the water circles the iceberg. Robby, his name was. Though, not quite a brilliant time for heartfelt greetings, he wasn't exactly assessing the gravity of the situation and handled it as no more then a joke.

"Quite a scrum, this is." Robby muttered to himself, assessing the gravity of the situation. His gaze locked onto the predator lurking into the water. There was a light at the corner of his eyes. Robby flicked his head to the light before flicking it straight back at the Orca that's just launched itself out of the water. With it's maw of peg-like teeth ready to snatch the seal as it lunged itself out of the water with immense brute force. The attack missed, however the sheer weight of the Killer Whale had caused the iceberg to capsize and fling the leopard seal into the air before falling back down and... completely vanishing.

* * *

**Chelmsford, England**

* * *

"Oi Oi!" Bugsy, a rather plump and scruffy Feral Pigeon lighted on a branch next to his old friend Valiant, a younger wood pigeon. The two birds were war heroes; long ago serving as messenger pigeons of the Royal Air Force, Elite Squadron F in World War 2. However, those days were behind them and have all been since nearly forgotten in days gone by.

"You alright, Bugsy?" Valiant nodded.

"What are ya doing out here all by yourself, mate?" Said Bugsy.

"Ah well... yunno, nothing wrong with a bit of peace and quiet." Valiant's gaze was transfixed on the dark miles of arid land ahead of him; the warrens were at peace.

"How's the wing." Bugsy gestured to Valiants starboard wing, which the young pigeon had cut in a fight with a weasel a while back.

"Getting better, Bugsy, old chap." Valiant replied, flexing his wing.

"Brilliant, the view is, isn't it?" Valiant was glad to get out of the city for a change and into the countryside.

"Oh mate it's fantastic. Might move out here, actually. Getting a bit fed up of the city actually. But br-

"OI YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STOLE ME CRUMBS!" Said a thick cockney accent.

The two pigeons whirled their heads around to face what looked like two horrendously obese Magpies darting towards them.

"Oh for fu-" Bugsy's curse was cut short when he and Valiant felt an ethereal gravity pull them into what looked like a large white rift. The two pigeons disappeared as if time and space had deliberately effaced then from existence into nihility. However, not before Bugsy gave the classic "two fingers (feathers)", a rather vulgar gesture that the British liked to use.

"CRUMBS!" The Magpie growled in frustration, as the portal shut immediately.

* * *

**White Deer Park**

* * *

Amidst, the cluster of trees and shrubbery, an orange blur of motion flits across the undergrowth in search for his next meal. The Red Fox comes to a halt, freezing every single fibre in his body on the spot, scrutinisingly wrinkling his nose. Lately, the animals of the park had reported strange lights, not man made. Many of the inhabitants found this rather unsettling and in all fairness, there really wasn't much Plucky could do at the time. Yes, Plucky was the Fox's name. All Plucky could really so was partake in innocuous night time, wide-patrols, at best. Provided, that he had taken a kip and was not knackered in any shape or form he would be perfectly fine. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't one of those.

Plucky was a little on the peckish side and felt like a rabbit or two would sustain him for the night...provided that the rabbit wasn't one of his friends, of course.

The Red Fox continued his prowl in the forest, as he tore through the shadows libulled laming bullet. He eventually came to a stop at a clearing in the forest. He peered up at the moon, shining as beautifully as ever. He blinked, but, in that blink, an image captured his gaze for a silver of a second. He caught a glimpse of what looked like a pale owl flying towards the moon. It's wings appeared to emit a sort of light, as it's iridescent primaries and plumage were reflecting the light of the moon. He blinked once more... the owl had vanished. Plucky was not one to rush blindly head on the Paranormal, however, he knew perfectly well what he saw and he was the kind who shan't be forgetting soon.

His thoughts were broke off short however as he was overwhelmed but a torrent of light that stung his eyes, then there was the utterance of a bestial growling, a noiheart heard from any animal he ever knew.

The world went out wih a blast of white and then the silence... And finally it went black for the canine.

* * *

*A chiefly British word; to complain fretfully.

*A drake is a male duck.

Hoo's hoo?

Greenie:- A male Mallard duck and protagonist of Leafie: A Hen Into The Wild, adopted by farm hen, Leafie, after his parents were both murdered by a weasel. He now serves as the "Guard duck" of his flock. He is a lot older in this story and is now a ripe, middle aged warrior duck. Yes, he'll be speaking in this one.

Valiant:-British Wood Pigeon and former homing pigeon of the Royal Air Force in World War two and wing sergeant of Squad F in the elite pigeon fighting force. Tweet tweet.

Bugsy:- Feral pigeon and best mate of Valiant. He too served in Squad F in the elite pigeon fighting force during WW2 as a messenger and soldier. Don't want to give too much away but je along with Digger, Twilight, Ezylryb and others will be the "clowns" of the story.

Plucky:- A young male red fox and leader of the animals of farthing wood. Does anyone remember the animals of farthing wood?

Robby:- An easy-going, young leopard seal. He is friends with Pingu.

Aladar:- A male iguanodon, lived in the Cretaceous period and was orphaned at a young age.

Anyway, not too much of a chapter but a little "epilogue" to the protagonist befothese head off.

Well, thank you so much for reading and hooroo again! :D


	5. Chapter 4:Pouliá peripéteia

**When we open the door to superstition, where does that lead us?**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

"Ah yes, Ezylryb, my good friend, come in." Boron seemed to be in a significantly good mood. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did actually." The Whiskered screech owl squinted one of his eyes- an innocuous habit of Ezylryb's.

"Oh here," the snowy owl pushed a small, silver, custom made plate, filled with dried caterpillars (a delicacy among the owls of Ga'Hoole) across the desk towards Ezylryb.

"So then, what's the good news?"

"Well, there's been a few happenings...happening around Ga'Hoole. A calamity, actually." Ezylryb nibbled politely at the dried caterpillar clamped in his talons.

"No, no that's bad news, good news makes people happy-try again though." Boron gave a cheeky grin, the white owl loved to throw in a few jokes and a bit of witty banter every now and then; something he picked up from Soren, Digger and Twilight.

Ezylryb blinked and continued, "I have a weather interpretation chaw scheduled tomorrow during deep gray, perhaps we could further our investigation on these events. Owls all over the kingdom have been reporting such strange phenomenon I can't even-"

"Pure ones." Bubo, a large Great Horned Owl and blacksmith of the tree, interjected. He was in the corner of the room sharpening a battle claw.

I

"Well, surely it can't be the pure ones. It's been roughly over two years, so why would they attack now?" Ezylryb answered. "Should we warn the tree and send word thr-"

"No." It was now Boron whom interjected, now speaking in a more serious tone. "If it really has come to this... Ezylryb, we fly first thing tomorrow, deep gray- you shall be accompanied by Bubo and I. Gather whatever you can, old chap; battle claws, armour, owls."

"What of the others? Soren? Digger? Twilight?" The old screech inquired.

Boron exchanged looks with Bubo. The Great Horned Owl shrugged.

"Well, no harm in that, I suppose." Boron ruffled his feathers.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid." Ezylryb clapped his wings. The Whiskered screech thanked the king and lofted out of the hollow. Boron felt an odd stir in his gizzard. Not that he lied to Ezylryb when he said, "No harm in that." But, there was a slight edge of doubt in the snowy's gizzard.

Not really much of a chapter but, we'll be taking off soon :)


	6. Chapter 5: Elil-Hrair-Rah

_"The wicked flee when no man gives chase, but the righteous are as bold as lions."_

**___-Proverbs 28:1_**

* * *

_This is a call to arms, gather soldiers_  
_Time to go to war_  
_This is a battle song, brothers and sisters_  
_Time to go to war_

_Did you ever believe?_  
_Were you ever a dreamer?_  
_Ever imagine heart open and free?_  
_Did you ever deny?_  
_Were you ever a traitor?_  
_Ever in love with your blood lust and need?_

_This is a call to arms, gather soldiers_  
_Time to go to war_  
_This is a battle song, brothers and sisters_  
_Time to go to war_

**_-30 Seconds To Mars, Vox Populi_**

* * *

Soren began to recite_,_

_In the old ages, long ago before any of us were born- well before even our parents were hatchlings._

_They were called the Pure Ones; they lead a crusade against us- all the owl in every kingdom- their aim was to take control of all the Ga'Hoole kingdom._

_The Pure One's methods were harsh and unyieleding. What they couldn't take they burnt to the ground, those that stood in their way they murdered, those they couldn't enslave _

_they destroyed. _

_Owls, the noblest of all birds, suddenly found themselves humbled and soon in despair. Those who surrendered were forever earth-bound._

_All would have been lost to the Pure Ones...But for a different band of brave owls, who rose from the sea of hoolemere, into the darkness and from the Great Tree itself, a group of _

_warriors selfless and courageous, who had once more sworn an oath to make strong the weak, to mend the broken...to vanquish the evil-the __Guardians of Ga'Hoole._

_They followed their leader, Lyze of Kiel, to meet the Pure Ones and their leader Metalbeak. In a great and final battle-the battle of the Ice Claws._

_The Guardians fought valiantly but Metalbeak and his Pure One's seemed to gain the advantage. As the battle went on soon all eyes turned to Lyze Of Kiel. _

"What happened next?" Squeaked an owlet.

"Ah well, yunno, I don't wanna give you lot daymares but err-" Soren paused looking as an audience of disappointed owlets glared.

"Oh alright, well..."


	7. Chapter 6: Transcendence

I'm all over my heart's desire, I feel cold but I'm back in the fire, Out of control but I'm tied up tight, Come in, come out tonight. I'm comin' up in the early morning, I feel love in the shock of the lightning, I fall into the blinding light, Come in, come out, come in, come out tonight. -Oasis "You set?" Digger asked Twilight. "Yeah yeah." The Great Grey replied, rummaging through his satchel. It was Twilight and it was merely seconds after the sun sunk behind the horizon, leaving the earth in a sort of grey area- where it wasn't entirely illuminated or concealed in darkness, but the brink of it all was tinted with a dull gloam of a splendour. Digger and Twilight had just finished packing up before they and Soren would head off with Boron, Ezylryb and Bubo on a small covert mission. "Where's Soren?" Twilight said. "No clue, Twilight." The Burrowing Owl replied, preening his primaries. "He shan't be too long, though." "Well, that's another thing aswell." "What do ya mean, Twilight?" "What I mean is, Soren's been well..." Twilight shook his head, "Ah forget it, doesn't matter." Outside the hollow, a blur of motion flitted by startling the two owls. - Meanwhile... - In a dim-lit hollow, two large owls and one small were conversing. "The flight from here to Silverveil would take less than a day, so we should be at Cape Glaux at tweener." Boron said, tracing their desired route with his talons on a map that was set in front of them. "Now-err-we've got everything and everyone we need should be all here." The Snowy Owl lifted his head. "I saw Digger and Twilight earlier, but I never saw Soren with them." It was Ezylryb who replied. "Why? What's happened to him?" Boron replied, and as if on queue, the three owls also saw a white motion race off into the distance away from the tree. "That's not a-" Boron recognised the owl. "Hang on, wheres he going? What's he doing?" There was something very wrong; Soren has never flown off without permission, let alone, all by himself. "That can't be right." Bubo added. "He's not supposed to leave without us." The three veteran guardians along with Digger and Twilight darted towards the stray owl. "Soren?" Yelled Digger. "What are ya-Where are you going?" No response came out of Soren. Boron, Bubo and Ezylryb then flanked the young owl to prevent him from flying any further. They all stopped and seemed to hover; as if suspended in the sky. "Soren..." Boron firmly acknowledged. Soren looked back at the snow owl and answered with a solemn countenance. "What are you doing all by yourself?" "Yeah, couldn't ya wait for us?" Digger cocked his head. Soren opened his beak but clamped it shut and snapped his head away- he was hiding something. "Soren...is something bothering you?" Boron inquired, "It's not like you to g-" The King was interrupted mid-sentence by a large flash that blinded all six owls. The dazed Soren shook his head in the attempt that he would regain his vision. The next thing he saw was Digger, Twilight, Bubo, Boron and Ezylryb vanish into a white...gateway. The Barn Owls gizzard turned to ice. Instantly, the flight instinct kicked in, everything else didn't matter at that point except survival. The immense gravity of the portal wrenched at the owlet's gizzard; the power was seven-fold that of the fleck trap used on him and the guardians years ago. Panicking, Soren lashed out in futile desperation, however, every wing flap only drew him closer to the gateway. The next thing was the gliding light again. His gizzard contorted agonisingly and it felt as if his wings were being violently ripped from his body. The world went black for Soren. - Authors note: And we are off! So here's how everything's gonna go down. Ezylryb, Twilight, Digger, Robby, Greenie and Bugsy shall play out as the James May, Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and light-hearted clowns in the story; the comic relief, the Snowy Owl, Boron's story will be a more action oriented storyline, the blacksmith Bubo's story will have a significantly small-er role, Plucky shall pair up with Aladar will be basic, but nonetheless important still whilst finally Soren and Valiant's story will be more: emotional and adventure-driven, the former relying heavily on the storyline and being more darker in a sense, you'll know what I mean later. 


	8. Chapter 7: Ghostwalker

Soren threw his head up, coughing and gasping for air. His vision was facaded by a battering blizzard that's cold blisteringly burnt his face. He blacked out again, his face landing flat on snow.

He woke up again. The blizzard had quelled and all was clear. The sun was starting to make it's way down and he appeared to be on a mountain overlooking a vast forest and behind him were more of the jagged vertices of the mountain. However, something felt different...no missing limbs or pain...just different. The last thing he remembered was falling. Despite how much he flapped his wings he just plummeted to the earth.

Soren looked at the dark grey satchel he brought with him that lay on the snowy ground next to him. He reached out to it and at that moment he reached out with where his wing was meant to be. Well, this was rather odd- why was limb-eye coordination suddenly circulating through his...HAND! Soren's eyes looked like they were going to virtually pop out of his head when he saw what had become of his talon or wing. His feathers were gone and on each "talon" were five digits. Soren began prodding tentatively at his face. Never had he experience anything so alien than the fact that the warm, fluffy plinth was now replaced by naked flesh. The only thing remotely close to feather was the patch of fu-hair that was on his head. Soren whimpered and quivered helplessly in the biting cold, condensation puffing from his lips, which again, felt extraterrestrial as opposed to the hard beak that was once there, though frighteningly enough...it was as if his new body was...familiar. Words wouldn't do justice right now though. He was all alone. There was no, Digger, Twilight, Bubo, Ezylryb or Boron.

He rubbed his eyes and placed the strap of his satchel over his and into his shoulder. Without the ability of flight, he would have to walk and seek refuge amongst the forest below.

Before leaving,a golden glint caught the corner of his eye. He made his way over to the source of the light and found what seemed to be a vein of some sort of mineral and below it, medium-sized deposits of gold. Soren was now more mystified than ever. Using his new appendages, he picked up the gold and carefully tucked it into his satchel.

Suddenly, a heavy growling filtered through Soren's ears. They were not as adept as he remembered but it was definitely growling of some sort. He whipped his head around to face whatever made the animalistic utterance. In the distance, appeared to be three-No, FOUR black and grey blurs dashing towards him. It took Soren only a split second to identify the creatures...wolves. He had seen them from a distance when he still had the liberty of flying but now he had never seen anything more frightening up close...And he was about to be their supper.

He could already hear them panting as they drew ever closer to him. Silvery threads of saliva dangled at the corner of their razor-filled jaws. There eyes locked ravenously onto him.

That fight or flight instinct kicked in once more. However, Soren had nothing to defend himself with. The Alpha wolf, the largest and best fighter of the pack, lunged at Soren clamping it's jaws around Soren's right ankle. Soren yelped in agony as he felt it's teeth quickly sink into his flesh, a sharp pain shot up his leg. He began to kick furiously at the wolf, which began to loosen it's grip around his ankle. The wolf let go as Soren stained the snow a small red patch where his right foot was. He was bleeding a fair amount of blood, however, he had been through worst. He saw the three other wolves rush in towards him and without a word he sprinted as fast as his wounded leg could take him, leaving a trail of red buds in the white.

He made his way down the mountain and finally came to a stop a steep hill that led to the fringe of a forest. He couldn't see the wolves but he could hear them; wolves always had a cold tendency to take on the weak or ill members of a herd. They had a territory of over there hundred miles and a kill zone of thirty. His best bet would be in forests where he has better chance of defending himself and perhaps even seeking shelter. The light was now beginning to grow dull.

Soren limped through the forest for what seemed like hours. His leg beginning to feel heavy and numb, he knew very well he would not last the night if he did not find a place to recover. He placed his hand on his stomach which gurgled in hunger. He had to find something to eat. All the rations he had packed had now disappeared from his satchel and he couldn't hunt in his new body. Night had fallen completely now. And for the time in his life, Soren felt a strange yet primal and familiar fear- fear of the dark...the shadows that was once his home, the skies that he once freely traversed. Everything noise around him- every twig snapping or mouse scurrying now became the most terrifying thing in the world; what if those wolves were still after him?

Finally, much to his relief, Soren a large, sparkling stretch of water. There was an old, worn out wooden sign in front of him that said, Lake Illinalta. The area was unfamiliar to him. He then remembered the navigation chase he took with Gylfie back at the tree. They were taught that an owl can make sense of his or her whereabouts from the stars above him. Soren lifted his head up and yes, there were stars ... And two massive planets; nothing could be more obvious, he wasn't in Ga'Hoole anymore. He would worry about that later.

Soren walked up to the river bank and looked into the water at his reflection. He could now see his new body clearly.

He was an Other. Back in Ga'Hoole, humans were thought to be extinct...had he died? Was the portal really a gateway to heaven? No, it can't have been; where were his friends?

He looked like a young man who looked like they were in their twenties or thirties, he couldn't differentiate.

The only thing remotely the same was his eyes which were a dark brown. He appeared to be wearing a black or dark grey trench coat. Underneath the trench coat was a dandy, white, long, sleeved shirt and he fitted a pair of stone-washed, boot cut jeans. He had short, messy, (almost rocker-looking), dark-ish brown hair and it appeared to make a sort of messy fauxhawk/mohawk, resembling that of Kludd's. His neck was wrapped in a soft, navy, linen scarf.

Soren would not be able to find food without venturing back into the shadowy forest. Moreover, he was also vulnerable to other predators due to his wound. The blood had already caked in and had stopped flowing out of his leg, but it was obvious he would be doing no hunting... He would just have to sleep the night hungry. He looked to his right and saw looked like a...wooden floating contraption. He didn't have a choice. He stumbled into the floating thing and sat down. It was nothing like the nests back at the tree. He remembered his mum would always make sure it was cushioned with the softest of down and would give him a small snack before bed. Had only he had known how much he had taken all that nearly for granted. His stomach squirmed in hunger again, what he would do for even a little tidbit or any kind of morsel. Soren curled up, clutching onto his aching ankle and wrapping himself up in his coat doing his best to warm him from the chill wind as he began to drift off, hoping that something good would come out of all this.

* * *

A tall man who appeared to be in his mid-late fourties sat on a log, in front of him was a warm fire. He sported a black coat and dark jeans. However, he was not human, he was not used to his new body. He did not complain, however, he merely sat on the log staring blankly into the dancing flames. All he could hear was the snapping, crackling and popping of the roasting wood in the fire he had made earlier. The man was Boron.

His ears picked up what sounded like wood snapping and not from the fire. Borons' were not the predatory, owl binoculars they once were, he could not see in low light. From the shadows, emerged three tall figures that looked like him. More others? However, something was off with this lot. First off, the two on the left and right were clad in fur armour, giving them a barbaric apparel. The one on the right held a medium sized metal axe and the one on the left had unsheathed a short sword from his pocket. Boron stood up, remaining as calm as possible, he did not want to escalate this into a fight, granted he was still a Guardian and King, he only wanted anything but. However, if things did get out of hand he would be more than obliged. The men were getting dangerously close now. The one in the middle His body was not built as heavily as these lot however he had experience on his side as he had been in countless battles and wars. However, these creatures, these Others were nothing like anything he had ever faced.

"'Evening gentleman." Boron inquired. He looked at the man in the middle who pulled a large hammer and was adorned in more metallic and robust-looking apparel, he must have been their chief. "Now-err-do you suppose we could perhaps-"

"Don't give us any of that!" The middle bandit shot back at him.

Boron took a few paces closer behind the fire, though not wavered by the bandits, it was rather blatant that they hadn't pull a bunch of weapons out for a laugh.

"Don't expect any mercy!" The bandit on the left grunted as he darted towards Boron.

"Wasn't going to show any." Boron calmly replied. Before the bandit could bring his sword down on the king, with a swift motion Boron kicked a cloud of ash and embers at him.

The bandits felt his eyes burn, burying his face into his palms as countless curses spewed from his mouth.

Boron rushed up to the bandit, pulling out a dagger from the bandits sheathe and jamming into his eye socket. A loud, sickening pop was heard followed by the mans agonising screams as bright, crimson blood spewed forth all over his face before finally collapsing.

The other bandit rushed at Boron, swinging his axe wildly. Boron dodged the attack with ease, adrenaline rushing through him, he whirled around and plunged the dagger into his attackers throat.

"Gaah...gaaghhh!" Were the bandits last words as he choked and gargled on his own blood. Boron grabbed the axe off the corpse.

The other bandit roared as he charged towards the king, his war hammer raised well above his head. Bringing it down, he narrowly missed his head by a millimeter. He took another series of swing at Boron, only to have them miss. Taking hold of the mans head and bringing it down, Boron launched his knee at the mans face as he felt the cartilage in his nose crunch. Dropping his hammer, the bandit wrapped his hands around his shattered nose. Boron instantly fell upon him as he violently swung his axe into the side of his neck, the actual blade of the axe slicing half-way through, half decapitating him. A torrent of red poured out of the side of his neck, his lifeless body falling on top of the other three.

It was now apparent to Boron that he was not alone as much as he was safe. He would have to a safer more secure location and rendezvous with the others. He quickly disposed of the body and blew out the fire, making his way down a narrow road to Glaux knows.

For a second, he swore a large shadow had overcast him.


	9. Chapter 8: Dea Ex Machina

**5 Hours later**

* * *

Digger held his arm out, eyes near bursting out of his head in shock, mouth agape. _Wings? No, Arms! Feathers? Nope, just bare skin! My beak? _Digger patted at the section of his new face where his beak would be. "Oh cock…" Digger cursed to himself. _What happened to my beak? _His reflection revealed the visage of a man who appeared to be in their

"Hello? Hello, chaps? Hellooooo!" The sound of a pompous, resonance nearby filtered through his ears. Instantly recognizing the voice, Digger spun on his heel, searching for the source. "Twilight? Twilight where are-"

"I'm up here." Digger looked up to see a plump man in their fifties dangling from a tree with their pants caught on a branch.

The two men pointed and laughed hysterically, like children, at the mutually ridiculous sights.

~*CRACK*

Went the brunch.

Fortunately, Twilight's fall was broken thanks to a bush.

"Well, quite a landing that was." Twilight briskly mopped a tussock of leaves from his hair- which was a mop itself. "I say, these new bodies aren't exactly air worthy, are they now?"

Digger stared into space, his back turned to Twilight.

"Where's Soren and the others?"

"I... I don't know..." Twilight replied.

"We're not in Ga'Hoole anymore are we?" Digger gazed at the heavens.

"No..." Twilight replied, picking up his satchel.

"Twilight..." Digger acknowledge him in a tone of voice that indicated he was on the verge of a hysterical panic.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any food?"

"Errmmm." Twilight showed his much smaller friend the absolute nihility voided within the satchel.

"Oooohhh no, ooooooohh no." Digger flickered his head in denial. "We're dead, aren't we, Twilight, we're dead."

"Digger... No, don't say that."

"No-no, this is it! Bin nice knowing ya." Digger's eyes started twitching almost schizophrenically.

"Digger this isn't-"

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Both Digger and Twilight froze on the spot, slowly pivoting towards the speaker.

It appeared to be a human like them, except he wore heavy steel battle attire and a sword and shield. He began to pace dangerously close to the duo.

"Err Twilight... what does an owl say when they're about to die?" Digger backed away.

"Fear not! I have an idea!" Twilight cleared his throat. "A-he-hem!"

"Twilight he's got a sword!" The scruffy, smaller man quivered uncontrolably now.

"You think you can take on a warrior-poet, now can you? You steel abominable turd! How dare you- you barbaric, bastardly... cack!"

"That's actually quite good, you might've even slowed him down." Digger

"Really?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah definately look at him he's backing off now-Of course you didn't, you MASSIVE TWAT!"

"Well, throw something at him!"

Digger picked up a nearby rock, launching his arm, furiously lobbing at the juggernaut.

_~*pinc*~_

Something was falling from the sky.

AAAAAAARRGHHHH!

SQUASH

The bandit was instantly crushed to death by a large, falling...fat...man.

"Well that was lucky, prayers answered." Digger poked at it.

"Arghhh! MY ARSE!" Screamed the chubby man, springing to life.

"Oooh it speaks! Twilight look!"

"Well he is rather, plump side, isn't he."

"OI! Who you calling plump... Valiant I-" The man's eyes widened, "Hang on, where am I?"

Digger and Twilight shrugged.

"Gah, I'm gonna be feeling that." He whined, rubbing his bottom. "Now- err- I'm sorry gentleman but it is time for me to make wind so...my wings? WHERE ARE MY WINGS?!" He sobbed.

"Calm down, we're in the same problem as you." Digger walked up to him, "You mentioned something about wings, yes? We're lost as well, we were even birds like you once."

"I'm Digger and this is my friend Twilight." They shook hands.

"Charmed." Twilight tipped his head.

"Digger, Twilight," He nodded back, "Bugsy's the name."

Bugsy seemed to emit a sort of...odor, mind you, his hair and weight was one thing but to say the least a bath would have been rather nice. They all knew very well, they would not last in the wilderness in their new bodies, without flight, they had to seek shelter elsewhere.

"Let's get out of here, don't want anymore of them going after us." Digger pointed at the metallic corpse of the bandit.

"I say, perhaps we may find refuge by following this river here." Twilight suggested.

The trio then journeyed along the side of the river in the hopes they'd find a suitable haven. There were alot of questions knocking about in their heads, however, they would have to wait. Bugsy couldn't help but worry about Valiant.

* * *

"Oi wake up! Wake up!" Echoed a muffling voice.

The dazed Ezylryb snapped his eyes open. He peered up at a man standing before him. He looked like he was somewhere in his forties, his eyes were a blue-grey and he had short auburn hair.

"Soren... Soren..." The old man grumbled as he tried to push himself up, before falling back against the wall. His head panged in a relentless, blinding throb-on and off.

"Whoah, steady on." The Man rested a reassuring hand on Ezylryb's shoulder. "Beginning to think you were dead, I was."

The old screech hadn't a remote idea of his whereabouts. He appeared to be in some sort of metal cage with some other man within a large cavern. He could hear what was discernible as a loud, bestial growling.

"How did we get here in the first place, where are we?

"You got thrown in here with the rest of us. Mind you, I remember sod all aswell. And to be plainly honest I don't even know where we are." He spoke in a thick Scottish accent.

"Who are y-" The guardian was interrupted by the creaking of the cages door.

"Alright get up, this is us now."

Ezylryb nodded and followed the man out of the cage. He stepped into a medium sized pit that reeked of death. There were bloodied bones and chunks of rotted flesh scattered everywhere and around them were men roaring and cheering. It was a gladiatorial ring.

"I don't suppose we'll leaving anytime soon." Ezylryb added. He turned to his right to find the man was holding a claymore.

"You got a weapon?"

"Err-yes." Ezylryb picked up a bloodied sword; the blade was rusted and worn but battle claws weren't going to do much better.

"I'm Valiant by the way."

A cage just like there's began to open in front of them. The back half of the cage was masked within shadows thus further acknowledging the fact that anything could be in there. Three pairs of gleaming, yellow eyes seemed to illuminate within the shadows.

Three massive wolves sprung out of the cage, launching themselves towards the two men.

"Ezylryb." He introduced himself to Valiant. Before whirling around swinging the blade at his attackers.


	10. Chapter 9: Stooges

Digger, Bugsy and Twilight went on for what seemed like hours, during that time Digger and Twilight told Bugsy all about where they came from and about the guardians to kill the time...but those hours seemed to span out in length thanks to Digger. "Knock knock." Began the smaller Burrowing Owl. "Just ignore him. It's not-" "Who's there?" Bugsy answered. "Who." "Who who?" "Are you an owl now all of a sudden?" Chucked Digger, "Get it? 'Cus... Owls say hoo and it's like the who as in who's there or who's that in a knock knock joke... It's funny..."

**... **

Their journey finally lead them to a small, logging village built along the banks of the river.

There a sign outside the village that said: RIVERWOOD.

Digger and Twilight gazed in wonder as never had they seen a human settlement before. They needed a directory. Twilight turned his attention to two guard who propped themselves up against the stone entrance wall.

"Excuse chaps," The two guards noticed Twilight walking towards them. "Now then, do you think perhaps it might be possible if you could notify us of our current location." The two guardians stared blankly at him; his accent was most foreign to them. The pair then burst out laughing hysterically. Twilight glared at them.

"What unutterably rude little-" It only made them worst.

"There not worth it." Bugsy put a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

It was Bugsy's turn to speak. "Oi, now who do you lot think you are?! You're chief officer won't be too happy when he here's about this now, won'he?" The guards were already stitches, clutching their chests as if they were on the verge of a fatal heart attack.

"C'mon lads." Bugsy grunted, ignoring the guards and trudging into the town.

The two guards went on to uttering the most obscene jokes about what they had just witnessed... but not before they were knocked out cold by a very grumpy Twilight.

There was the gentle bickering and chattering and the faint aroma of roasting wood.

"Well, I say, this is absolutely splendid. We could even stop here for a day or two. Wouldn't you agree, gentleman? Gentleman?" The Digger and Bugsy were too busy being smitten, with a woman they had just caught sight of. She

"Now, Digger I know what you're thinking. Remember first impressions are always important so I'll show you's how it's done." Bugsy slicked his hair, "Watch and learn, lads."

"Oh no, he's really going after her isn't he?" Twilight began to snicker a little bit.

"'Ello gorgeous." Sigrid stopped sweeping and looked up to face a rather plump man who looked like he was in his 50's. She had never seen this man before in her life.

"Um... Hello." She replied, a tone embarrassment rang in her voice.

"Now, me and my friends are new in town and I couldn't help but think if a lovely dish such as yourself could, well show us about; make us feel a bit more comfortable, aye aye." He bobbed his eye brows. At this point Sigrid was absolutely dumbfounded. Who was this strange, chubby man?

"Umm...Look, I'm really flattered but if a date is what you want, I'm marr-"

"Or perhaps you would prefer a gentleman, such as myself, as much as a warrior and poet." Twilight pulled out his lute and began bellowing a tune. Before going in to peck on Sigrid.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A booming voice came from the towns blacksmith. He was covered in soot and was near larger than Twilight.

"Get lost!" Alvor, The blacksmith screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You dare address such a beautiful woman with that tone? You don't even deserve to be in our presence; I wouldn't even defecate in your general direction! Now, piss off with you." Twilight gestured. The other man was now seething with anger.

"Errmm,I think he's talking to us, Twilight." Digger added, trembling.

"THAT'S MY WIFE!" He roared.

Digger, Twilight and Bugsy found themselves rolling on the floor like mad hyenas, their sides agonized.

"GUARDS!" Alvor's yelling was followed by the pounding of the ground and a dozen guards chasing the three out of the village.

* * *

_A/N:-_If you're sitting there scratching your heads wondering what each of the creatures would look like in as humans, this is pretty much how I envisioned most of the main characters (Alphabetical order) to **_roughly_** look like in their human forms respectively, try and spot the trend:-

**Aladar The Iguanodon:-**

**(D.B. Sweeney)**

**Boron The Snowy Owl:-**

**(Richard Roxburgh)**

**Bugsy The City Pigeon:-**

**(Ricky Gervais)**

**Digger The Burrowing Owl:-**

** (David Wenham)**

**Greenie The Mallard Duck:-**

**(Rhod Gilbert)**

**Plucky The Red Fox:-**

** (Martin Freeman)**

**Robby The Leopard Seal:-**

**(Alun Cochrane)**

**Soren The Barn Owl:-**

**(Jim Sturgess)**

**Twilight The Great Grey Owl:-**

**(Jeremy Clarkson)**

**Valiant The Wood Pigeon:-**

**(Ewan McGregor)**

I've probably put you all off the story now for making it look like a bloody nursery book- terribly sorry if I did, hehe.

P.s. Fanfiction doesn't lelinks hyperlinks so a massive sorry to everyone who wanted to see pictures at first. So until I find a way to put photo's on fanfic, you're gonna have to use google, again I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience.


End file.
